La Maldición del Falborg
by GabZ
Summary: “No sabes lo que es ¿Verdad?... ‘Oro Azteca’. Los antiguos Dioses le pusieron al tesoro una horrible maldición. Yo estoy maldito”-“No creo en cuentos de fantasmas”-“Pues comience a creer, joven Ivanov...está en uno”. Shounen–ai
1. Pirata

**La Maldición del Falborg **

_Advertencia – Shounen–ai (Amor entre chicos). Historia inspirada en una muy buena película._

Queridísima **V K-098 **este es mi nuevo proyecto y va dedicado solamente a ti. espero sea de tu agrado, recuerdo perfectamente el tipo de historia que esperabas, pero pensé en algo un poco diferente y… bueno, creo que creativo.

Resumen: Para el pícaro y seductor Capitán Bryan Kuznetzov, las cristalinas aguas del Caribe, al igual que todos los mares del mundo, representan un gigantesco escenario lleno de misterio y aventuras. Pero la idílica vida de Bryan naufraga cuando su enemigo, el astuto Capitán Balcov, le roba su barco, el Falborg, y ataca la ciudad de Port Royal, secuestrando a Yuriy Ivanov, el joven hijo del Gobernador Ivanov.

Kai Hiwatari, el amigo de la infancia de Yuriy, se une a Bryan para apropiarse el barco más rápido de la flota inglesa, el HMS Interceptor, en un acto de galantería para rescatarlo y de paso recuperar el Falborg. Pero el prometido de Yuriy, el ambicioso y atractivo Comodoro Kinomiya, persigue al dúo y a su tripulación a bordo del HMS Dauntless. Aunque Kai no lo sabe, Balcov y su tripulación son victimas de un conjuro por el que están condenados a vivir eternamente y a transformarse cada noche en esqueletos vivientes. El conjuro sólo puede romperse si devuelven el tesoro que un día robaron.

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ **

**Capítulo 1: Pirata **

La niebla era espesa, el mar tranquilo, ningún sonido interrumpía la serenidad del océano. Excepto por un enorme barco, en el cual una dulce voz se hacía presente. En la parte más alta de la embarcación, un pequeño niño cantaba, un hermoso niño de cabello rojizo como el fuego y radiantes ojos azules.

–Yo–jo, yo–jo… La vida de piratas, me da gusto a mí… Raptamos, robamos, huimos saqueamos… – cantaba el pequeño, a pesar de ser una extraña melodía, su voz era tranquila y hermosa. Hasta que…

Una áspera mano se colocó rudamente en su hombro, haciéndolo saltar y sacarlo de sus cantos, volteó rápidamente para ver que sucedía.

– ¡Silencio, jovencito!... – Murmuró un hombre de edad avanzada, quien lo veía fijamente, era de tez oscura y cabello blanco, con una mirada extraña – hay piratas malditos en estas aguas – levantó la vista preocupado, intentando ver más allá de la espesa niebla. – ¿Quiere que nos caigan encima?... – preguntó, volviendo su atención al menor, que lo veía aun asustado.

– Señor Rick, ya basta – gritó una tercera persona, tanto el niño como el mayor lo miraron, un hombre, menor que Rick, pero mucho mayor que el pelirrojo los veía.

– Estaba cantando sobre piratas – se defendió Rick, soltando al menor, pero aun señalándolo de forma molesta, mirando preocupado a su interlocutor. – Es mala suerte… Rodeados por esta niebla, cantando sobre piratas… Tengan presentes mis palabras – caminaba de forma preocupada hacia Hiro.

– Presentes las tengo – miró Hiro con fastidio a Rick – váyase – ordenó, colocando sus manos tranquilamente tras su espalda.

– si, teniente – Rick hizo una pequeña reverencia, y comenzó a caminar para alejarse – Y es de mala suerte tener a un miniatura a bordo – murmuró, alejándose, mientras abría su licor, y le daba un gran trago.

– Yo creo que sería emocionante conocer a un pirata – pronuncio el niño, viendo a los adultos a su alrededor. Hiro le sonrió levemente, mientras el padre del pelirrojo se acercaba a ellos.

– Piense de nuevo, joven Ivanov – reprochó Hiro – son criaturas violentas, malas y corrompidas… Y yo me encargaré de que cualquiera que navegue bajo la bandera pirata o tenga marca de pirata, la pague – se para a un lado del niño, viendo el extenso y azul mar siendo rodeado de blanca neblina – Tendrán una caída pequeña, y una parada abrupta. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – _"Colgaré a cualquier hombre que se relacione con los piratas"_ – pensaba cruelmente, en su intento de librar a todo ser vivo del peligro que esos locos hombres representaban.

El confundido niño volteó su atención a Rick, quien tenía un pedazo de soga, que se acomodó en su cuello, imitando lo que se vería como a un hombre ahorcado, mostrándole al pelirrojo el significado de las palabras del teniente Hiro.

– lamento interrumpirlo teniente – exclamó el padre del ojiazul, haciendo a su hijo, y al teniente peliazul voltear su atención hacía él. – pero me preocupa las consecuencias que esta conversación pueda tener con mi hijo – dijo educadamente, hablando de frente a Hiro.

– Entiendo gobernador Voltaire – replicó el teniente, mirándolo de forma sabia, haciendo una reverencia al gobernador, antes de caminar para alejarse del lugar.

– ¿Consecuencias?... – Preguntó su hijo – pero si encuentro fascinante el tema, padre – sonreía, y hablaba con respeto.

– Ese es el problema, es eso lo que me preocupa – respondió Voltaire, mirándolo preocupado, antes de dar la vuelta y dejar a su hijo solo de nuevo, en la cubierta.

Colocó sus manos en el barandal, y continuó viendo hacia el horizonte, deseando ver algo pero sin saber que. Suspiró cansado – _"En realidad sería increíble ver a un pirata" _– pensaba.

En su decepción, bajó su mirada azul, viendo como el barco avanzaba por las tranquilas aguas, abriéndose paso por el profundo mar, buscando su camino a través de la espesa niebla.

Algo comenzó a divisarse, flotando sobre la superficie, entrecerró un poco sus ojos, intentando descifrar qué era lo que sus ojos veían... el objeto se desvió con el agua, flotando a un lado del barco. El pequeño pelirrojo lo siguió, con sus manos en el barandal de la cubierta.

La niebla ya no siendo un obstáculo para distinguir la blanca y elegante sombrilla abriéndose paso a un lado del navío. Un hermoso y aparentemente caro objeto con adornos en su blanca tela, abierta y perdida en el extenso mar.

La curiosidad tomó toda la atención del pequeño ojiazul, quien volvió a levantar la mirada, buscando de donde provenía el objeto, intentando ver algo más allá de lo que la niebla permitía, encontrándose con algo más flotando, proveniente del mismo lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, distinguiendo un enorme pedazo de madera flotante, con algo encima... un niño, siguiendo el mismo camino de la sombrilla.

Un niño, mojado, inconsciente, recostado en el pedazo de madera. Sus ropas se veían desgastadas, su pantalón llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, mostrándose desgarrado en la parte inferior, un chaleco del mismo color que el desgastado pedazo de tela que cubría sus piernas, negro.

– ¡Un niño!... – gritó Yuriy, borrando la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro, girando hacía los demás tripulantes de la nave, señalando la pequeña madera en el mar – ¡Hay un niño en el agua!... – informó exaltado, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes inmediatamente se asomaron. El teniente Hiro fue el primero en mirar, seguido por Rick y el gobernador

– ¡Hombre al agua!... – fue el grito de alarma del teniente, alejándose un poco de la orilla del barco – agarren un gancho – instruía – necesitamos jalarlo abordo – hombres corrían obedeciendo ordenes, buscando rescatar al pequeño niño... Mientras otro pequeño niño se acercaba al alboroto, mirando con ojos curiosos todo lo que acontecía.

El pequeño náufrago fue subido al barco, siendo cargado por fuertes marineros, preocupado por el bienestar del pequeño, hombres se acercaban a ver su condición, incluido el pequeño pelirrojo.

– Aun respira – murmuró aliviado el teniente, teniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño. Toda la atención en él, a excepción de Rick, quien miraba apoyado en el barandal, sosteniéndose con las cuerdas del barco, el lugar de donde un pequeño peliazul había llegado.

– ¡Jesús, Maria y José!... – murmuró Rick para sí, sin darse cuenta que todos los tripulantes lo escucharon, miraron en la misma dirección, y en unos segundos, navegaban a un lado de otra embarcación envuelta en llamas.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí?... – preguntó el gobernador impresionado.

– Quizá la pólvora – respondió el teniente peliazul, buscando explicación – los barcos mercantiles viajan muy armados – el mástil del barco cubierto en llamas cayó sobre los restos del navío, terminando con lo poco que quedaba de él, frente a los ojos de todos, cosas flotaban a su alrededor, cajas, barriles, desechos, madera inservible – ¿De qué les sirvió?... – murmuró son sorna.

– Aquí pasó lo que les dije – replicó frío Rick – todos piensan lo mismo, pero nadie de atreve a decirlo - miró el fuego frente a sus ojos – ¡Piratas!... – siseó, ganando una risa nerviosa por parte del gobernador.

– No hay pruebas – dijo riendo, queriendo creer sus propias palabras. – probablemente un simple accidente – Todos continuaban distraídos con el fuego, excepto Yuriy Ivanov, quien caminaba lentamente hacía el otro inconsciente pequeño, mirándolo de manera analítica.

– despierten al capitán – ordenaba Hiro.

– si señor – respondían los tripulantes.

– Viren hacía el viento, lancen los botes – caminaba con autoridad, haciendo cumplir inmediatamente las ordenes, escuchando satisfactoriamente a los tripulantes repitiendo las ordenes y obedeciéndolas.

Cuerdas comenzaron a ser jaladas, dejando bajar pequeños botes al agua, el naufrago fue levantado nuevamente de la cubierta, y llevado a un lugar más cómodo frente a la mirada azul de Yuriy.

– Yuriy, quiero que le hagas compañía al niño – decía el gobernador a su hijo, siguiendo a los tripulantes que cargaban al infante. – Tu estarás a cargo de él – detuvo al pelirrojo, poniendo su mano en el hombro del pequeño, diciéndole las cosas a su cara. – Cuídalo – pidió. El ojiazul asintió, dirigiéndose al peliazul, mientras botes de rescate comenzaba a buscar más sobrevivientes ante el desastre.

El peliazul descansaba sobre sábanas secas, su boca abierta respirando tranquilamente, sus ojos cerrados... Ivanov lo observó, tenía un bello color azul claro en su cabello, confundiéndose un poco con un azul más oscuro... El color de ojos hasta ahora desconocido, increíbles marcas de guerra en las mejillas del peliazul, y piel igual de blanca que la suya.

Lentamente acercó su mano a los bellos cabellos azules del inconsciente chico, buscando acariciar con ternura, apenas su mano rozó esos húmedos cabellos, una mano se posó agresivamente sobre la suya, haciéndolo saltar, mientras enormes ojos rojizos se presentaban frente a él. Su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad, el chico lo había tomado con sorpresa – todo está bien – dijo entrecortadamente por el susto, intentando tranquilizar al también asustado peliazul. – Mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov – se presentó.

– Kai Hiwatari – replicó, mirando con temor, también jadeando debido al susto.

– Yo te voy a cuidar, Kai – dijo tranquilizadoramente el pelirrojo, viendo como frente a sus ojos el peliazul volvía a recargar su cabeza en la sábana y quedaba dormido nuevamente casi al instante.

Lo miró nuevamente descansar, analizándolo, sintiéndose impresionado de encontrar a un sobreviviente entre tanto humo y fuego que aun ardía sobre el agua. Sus ropas no parecían quemadas, solamente estaban húmedas y desgastadas. Bajo el chaleco negro, una playera de manga larga blanca yacía. La playera estaba abierta del cuello, mostrando un negro y delgado hilo que se perdía bajo sus ropas.

Jaló el hilo, sacando una hermosa moneda dorada colgada en ese pálido cuello. Miró sorprendido la moneda, poniéndola entre sus manos, analizándola. Tenía un escalofriante esqueleto tallado en el centro, adornado con líneas y triángulos alrededor, todo de oro macizo.

– Eres un pirata – susurró preocupado por la seguridad de Kai.

– ¿Ha dicho algo?... – preguntó el teniente Hiro tras él, haciéndolo girarse rápidamente, escondiendo tras su cuerpo la moneda de oro.

– se llama Kai Hiwatari – respondió fingiendo tranquilidad – eso es todo lo que averigüé – mintió.

– Llévenlo abajo – dijo Hiro a dos hombres que permanecían parado tras él. Se dio la vuelta, y se alejo, poniendo sus manos tras su cuerpo.

El viento seguía soplando, meciendo la orgullosa bandera inglesa en la parte trasera del navío, donde el pelirrojo miraba fijamente el firmamento, miró hacía atrás buscando esconder lo que tenía entre sus manos. Dándose cuenta que nadie lo miraba, regresó su atención hacía enfrente, abriendo un poco sus manos, dejándolo volver a apreciar la moneda de oro que descansaba en ellas.

La levantó con cuidado, poniéndola frente a sus ojos, intentando descifrar de dónde era o qué significaba, hasta que algo tras la moneda llamó su atención. Bajó la pieza de oro, mirando el mar frente sus ojos, donde a lo lejos, claramente pudo divisar otro enorme navío en el mar, las velas negras y rotas lo adornaban, dándole un aspecto escalofriante. Sus ojos azules se abrieron al notar la enorme bandera negra hasta arriba, con la figura de una calavera, y dos huesos cruzados bajo esta. – _"Piratas"_ – asustado, cerró sus ojos.

Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo la tenue luz de las velas alumbrar su habitación... miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, dándose cuenta que había sido un sueño... un sueño de algo acontecido en el pasado. Se tranquilizó un poco, mirando la vela arder frente a él.

Se levantó, tomando la candela entre sus manos, dirigiéndose a su mesita, donde abrió el cajón de arriba, viendo papeles, y cosas desordenadas ahí dentro. Rápidamente metió su mano, y removió todo lo del cajón, colocándolo sobre la mesa. Se humedeció un poco los labios, y tomó entre sus manos el fondo del cajón, levantando una pequeña tabla de madera, relevando la misma moneda de oro. Empolvada debido a los años que había permanecido guardada y olvidada.

La levantó, tomándola con sus manos, limpiando el polvo con su dedo gordo, admirando la escalofriante belleza del oro, y su exquisita forma. Se colocó frente al espejo, y puso alrededor de su cuello un delgado y fino hilo de oro, en la cual la moneda yacía colgada, la admiró nuevamente, de cierta manera embelesado con la pieza.

La puerta sonó, llamando su atención – ¿Yuriy?... – llamaron, asustándolo un poco, corrió hacía la cama, tirando algunas cosas – ¿Estás bien?... – cuestionaban, mientras él se ponía sobre su cuerpo una bata. – ¿Estás vestido?... – preguntaba su padre educadamente.

– ahh... si – respondió, escondiendo rápidamente la joya bajo su ropa – ¡SI!... – repitió más fuerte. Viendo como la puerta se abría ante su nerviosismo. Revelando a su canoso padre, y algunos jóvenes de limpieza tras él.

– ¿Sigues en al cama a esta hora?... – cuestionó el gobernador, mirando a su hijo aun en ropas de dormir. Los otros jóvenes corrieron a abrir las cortinas, para dejar el sol alumbrar la oscura habitación. – Es un hermoso día – dijo su padre, viendo como las ventanas eran abiertas, revelando un hermoso paisaje, donde bajo ellos se apreciaba la ciudad y hasta el fondo el azul y hermoso mar. – Te traje un regalo – sonrió su padre, haciendo señas para que uno de los jóvenes se acercara con una caja. La abrió, mostrando un hermoso traje blanco.

– padre... ¡Que hermoso!... – tomó la parte superior del traje, para sacarlo de la caja.

– ¿Verdad que si?... – replico Voltaire, satisfecho con la expresión de su hijo.

– ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?... – miró a su padre.

– ¿Necesita un padre un motivo para consentir a su hijo?... – preguntó el gobernador. Ambos sonrieron, mientras el ahora adolescente pelirrojo tomaba también el bello pantalón del traje y caminaba al cambiador. – Ayúdenle – ordenó Voltaire a los otros jóvenes. – La verdad esperaba... – balbuceó, poniendo sus manos tras su cuerpo, caminando un poco hacía el cambiador – que te lo pusieras para la ceremonia de hoy – completó el anciano.

– ¿La ceremonia?... – preguntó confundido, cambiando sus ropas, comenzando a remover las de dormir.

– El ascenso del capitán Kinomiya – explicó su padre, causando que torciera una sonrisa.

– Lo sabía – comentó astuto.

– Ahora será comodoro Kinomiya – sonrió Voltaire. – un excelente caballero. ¿No crees?... – comentaba contento. – Le gustas. ¿Sabes?... – confesó sabio.

– Gobernador, tiene visitas – informó otro hombre entrando apenas a la habitación.

En el enorme recibidor, un hermoso joven de cabello azul, tenía entre sus manos enormes cajas, que se encargaban de proteger objetos que debía entregar al gobernador. Su mirada rojiza miraba los alrededores aburridos, esperando a que su anfitrión lo recibiera...

Miró las velas que adornaban la pared, se acercó a ellas, tocando su exquisita forma y diseño, tocando el candelabro central con sus manos, abriendo los ojos preocupado cuando el candelabro quedó en su mano y ya no yacía pegado a la pared.

Miró a sus alrededores, buscando qué hacer con el pedazo de metal ahora caído, encontrándose de frente con el enorme jarrón en donde las sombrillas eran guardadas. Con cautela colocó ahí el candelabro roto, y se alejó, fingiendo que nada había sucedido.

Le dio la espalda al jarrón, y se paró de manera orgullosa, con mirada altiva y su mano libre en su cadera, viendo a uno de los sirvientes pasar frente a él, sonrió inocentemente. Otros pasos llamaron su atención, haciéndolo mirar hacía las escaleras. El gobernador Voltaire bajaba con gala, seguido del hombre que le informó de la visita.

– Buen día, joven Hiwatari – saludó el anciano con educación.

– Buen día gobernador – replicó, haciendo una leve reverencia al señor que lo recibía en su casa con brazos abiertos – traigo su pedido – explicó, colocando con cuidado la caja en una mesa.

Abrió la caja, sacando con delicadeza una hermosa espada en su cubierta, poniéndola frente Voltaire, esperando a que el respetado señor la tomara entre sus manos y la analizara. El gobernador Ivanov la recibió, sacando la afilada arma de la cubierta, mirándola con orgullo.

– la hoja es de acero doblado – explicaba satisfecho Kai, mirando contento el rostro de su ahora cliente – el puño es de filigrana de oro – completó, viendo como Ivanov dirigía su atención al puño de la espada, analizándola con calma – ¿Me permite?... – pidió el peliazul, tomando nuevamente entre sus manos su hermoso trabajo – perfectamente equilibrada – mostró, sosteniendo el arma con un dedo exactamente donde la empuñadura terminaba, manteniéndola en equilibrio. La lanzó hacía arriba, donde la espada giró, y la atrapó del puño.

– impresionante. Muy impresionante – halagó el gobernador, tomando el arma – muy bonita – comentó, manteniéndola con una mano, mientras volvía a colocar la otra en su espalda. Sonrió, la metió en su cubierta – al comodoro Kinomiya le va a encantar – comentó. – felicite a su maestro de mi parte – dijo agradecido. La espada regresó a la protección de la caja.

– Lo haré – contestó el ojicarmín – para un artesano lo mejor que existe es que se aprecie su trabajo – pasos llamaron su atención nuevamente a las escaleras, donde un hermoso pelirrojo, en muy pegadas ropas descendía con elegancia.

El pantalón delineaba hermosamente sus piernas y glúteos, el gabán y la camisa, moldeaban exquisitamente un bien formado torso. Su cabello contrastaba sus ropas, el cual caía de una manera angelical a los lados de su rostro. Sus radiantes ojos azules le daban un toque frío, nada traicionaba su porte, o su elegancia.

– Yuriy, te ves perfecto – comentó orgulloso su padre.

– ¡Kai!... – sonrió el ojiazul, olvidando su altivez, sintiéndose feliz de ver a su amigo de la infancia. – ¡Que gusto me da verte!... – terminó de bajar, parándose frente al peliazul – soñé contigo anoche – comentó.

– ¿Conmigo?.. – preguntó extrañado, pero feliz el ojicarmín.

– Yuriy. ¿Está bien decir que... – comenzó a reprimir el gobernador. Su hijo no lo dejó terminar.

– El día que nos conocimos – completó el pelirrojo – ¿Recuerdas?... – preguntó sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, joven Ivanov?... – cuestionó Kai, cerrando sus ojos, recordando al pequeño niño que vio ese día cuando despertó.

– llámame Yuriy. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?.. – se ofendió.

– Al menos una más, joven Ivanov – abrió de nuevo sus ojos – como siempre – completó.

– ¿Ves?... – regañó el anciano – al menos el chico tiene sentido de honorabilidad – recriminó, refiriéndose a la educación con la cual el peliazul se dirigía a su hijo... Frustrando levemente al pelirrojo al sentir a Kai tan frío con él. – Ahora debemos irnos – comentó Voltaire.

– hasta luego, señor Hiwatari – despidió Yuriy al ojicarmín, ahora con el mismo tono frío y altanero que todo el mundo conocía de él, y que Kai utilizaba en su contra. Lo miró una última vez, fijando el bello rostro marcado del peliazul en su memoria, antes de salir por la puerta, siguiendo a su padre.

– ¡Hasta luego!... – exclamó el ojicarmín, sintiendo su corazón un poco oprimido debido al tono de las últimas palabras del pelirrojo. – Yuriy – murmuró, viendo la carroza de los Ivanov alejarse, y a un ojiazul dedicarle una última mirada indiferente antes de perderse en el camino. Bajó los escalones de la enorme casona del gobernador, sabiendo perfectamente que ese joven ojiazul era absolutamente inalcanzable para él.

**Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ _Continuará..._** **Þ** Piratas del Caribe **Þ **

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**


	2. Cásate conmigo

**La Maldición del Falborg **

_Advertencia – __Shounen–ai__ (Amor entre chicos). _

**_NOTA: Hice una imagen de cómo me imagino a Yuriy ¿La quieren así?... inspirada en el principito de un juego. _**

Resumen: Para el pícaro y seductor Capitán Bryan Kuznetzov, las cristalinas aguas del Caribe, al igual que todos los mares del mundo, representan un gigantesco escenario lleno de misterio y aventuras. Pero la idílica vida de Bryan naufraga cuando su enemigo, el astuto Capitán Balcov, le roba su barco, el Falborg, y ataca la ciudad de Port Royal, secuestrando a Yuriy Ivanov, el joven hijo del Gobernador Ivanov.

Kai Hiwatari, el amigo de la infancia de Yuriy, se une a Bryan para apropiarse el barco más rápido de la flota inglesa, el HMS Interceptor, en un acto de galantería para rescatarlo y de paso recuperar el Falborg. Pero el prometido de Yuriy, el ambicioso y atractivo Comodoro Kinomiya, persigue al dúo y a su tripulación a bordo del HMS Dauntless. Aunque Kai no lo sabe, Balcov y su tripulación son victimas de un conjuro por el que están condenados a vivir eternamente y a transformarse cada noche en esqueletos vivientes. El conjuro sólo puede romperse si devuelven el tesoro que un día robaron.

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ **

**Capítulo 2: Cásate conmigo **

El viento soplaba todo con majestuosidad, las olas se levantaban, roseándolo todo con su espuma. Un glorioso día en el que el teniente Kinomiya sería ascendido a Comodoro, todos en la ciudad de Port Royal vestían elegantemente, las multitudes aglomerándose en el fuerte donde la celebración se llevaría a cabo, mientras en el azul mar, una pequeña bandera se levantaba sobre su mástil.

El viento soplaba, moviendo su vela, sobre la vela, un par de botas se veían, un hombre viendo el mar desde el punto más alto de su navío, sostenido del majestuoso mástil, sus largos y plateados cabellos se movían, en su cabeza un sombrero que le daba estilo descansaba, una cinta en su cintura se mecía, su expresión nula, serio y con una mirada calculadora lo llevaba a tierra.

Sus ojos verdes se giraron, para ver su nave – demonios – su altiva pose se rompe, brincando de donde se mantenía parado, para caer en el pequeño barquito, el agua salpicando, preocupado, tomó un balde de madera y comenzó a lanzar el agua salada fuera del bote.

Lo más rápido posible, sino naufragaría, y probablemente terminaría viviendo con los peces bajo el agua – me lleva, la… – al momento de lanzar agua al mar, una gran roca se mostró frente a él, donde de ella colgaban cadáveres. Soltó todo, removiendo educadamente su sombrero, donde una pañoleta aun lo cubría. Se inclinó, saludando a sus compatriotas, despidiéndose de ellos.

Entre los cuerpos, que se pudrían olvidados, sogas alrededor de sus cuellos, revelando la horrenda muerte que sufrieron, ropas desgarradas, viejas y apenas distinguibles, yacía un letrero 'Piratas, que les sirva de advertencia'.

– si llego a ver piratas – sonrió malicioso – les avisaré –

**Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ **

El calor era fuerte, el nerviosismo de mucho era peor, un peliazul, ya no tan joven, todo un hombre, marchaba en el centro de todos, siendo él el centro de atención, sonriendo, después de una productiva platica con el gobernador, nada podría salir mal ese día.

Miró entre las multitudes, divisando a cierto pelirrojo, aumentando su orgullosa sonrisa – _"si las cosas siguen así de bien, con un poco de suerte, después de hoy, __serás __sólo mío"_ – pensó.

– hace calor, padre – se quejó el ojiazul, mirando hacía el cielo, cubriendo con una mano sus ojos.

– sopórtalo – el hombre ánimo, muy a su manera _– "que delicados son los jóvenes hoy en día" _– sonrió. Miró hacía atrás, haciendo señas a sus seguidores de avanzar con él.

Soldados, con su espada en alto adornaban el camino, el gobernador desfilaba, en dirección al teniente, un regalo sus acompañantes llevaban, un símbolo para el peliazul, en muestra de su ascenso.

– acepte por favor, nuestro humilde regalo – guiñó un ojo, la caja fue abierta, y la más fina espada tomada. Hitoshi la analizó.

– hermoso trabajo – admiró – justo como todo lo que el gobernador, sabe dar – comentó, con un cierto doble sentido, su mirada viajando fugazmente al desesperado y aburrido pelirrojo.

– finalmente sus esfuerzos son recompensados, 'Comodoro' – la gente levantó sus festejos, las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar y la celebración comenzó, licor entre los hombres, felicidad y promesas llegaron a los oídos de todos, esperando lo mejor de su nuevo líder.

A lo lejos, bajo la sombra, un suspiró fue escuchado, aburrido de tanto lujo y mentiras, telas finas cubriendo mentes nada modestas y honradas, miró hacía el azul mar, pensando en una persona, un hombre, talvez el hombre más trabajador y modesto que alguna vez tuvo el gusto de conocer – Kai – susurró para si mismo.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándolo, al girarse, sus ojos azules se encontraron con un par de hermosas orbes marrones.

– ¿Me permites un minuto, Yuriy?... – preguntó suavemente, extendiendo su mano, en espera de que la joya que más deseaba la aceptara.

– con gusto – respondió con su obligada cortesía, aceptando la mano, la cual lo guió a la parte más alta del fuerte, su vista directa al mar, un lugar hermoso, el viento pegaba sin temor, el agua se veía desde la orilla, golpeando las piedras en la parte más baja, se recargó en un pilar, esperando a que Hitoshi hablara.

**Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ **

Un balde de madera llegó flotando al puerto, curiosos ojos lo enfocaron, pensando en el pobre navío que se hundió dejando eso a flote. Segundos después sus ojos se levantaron, encontrándose con algo nunca antes visto.

Su cuerpo se mecía con el mástil, el pequeño bote absolutamente dentro del agua, sólo donde él estaba parado y la bandera se veían. El navío encalló en el fondo, dio un pequeño paso, comenzando a caminar como si nada por el muelle, su expresión de nuevo seria y calculadora.

– erm… señor, son 3 chelines por atar su lancha al muelle y necesitaré su nombre – pidió el encargado, deteniéndolo.

Ambas miradas se dirigieron al hundido bote, donde de ninguna manera podría perderse a pesar de no estar atado.

– ¿Qué te parecen 5 chelines?... – soltó el oro – y nos olvidamos del nombre – sonrió inocentemente.

– ¡Señor!... – miró las monedas de oro, alarmado – ¡Sea usted bienvenido, señor Smith!... – reverenció, dándose la vuelta con su pago.

– hn – sonrió, continuando con su camino, por el cual jaló una bolsita en una de las mesas – nunca falla – la sacudió, escuchando más de 5 chelines golpeándose entre si – esta ciudad no está lista para mi, je – desapareció entre los pescadores.

**Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ** Piratas del Caribe **Þ** Piratas del Caribe **Þ**

– hermosa vista ¿No crees?... – Hitoshi rodeó la cintura del menor con su brazo, manteniéndolo cerca.

– bella – con discreción, soltó el agarre del mayor, alejándose de él, aunque con eso quedara muy al borde, donde un paso más y podría caer.

– si, bello, como tu – subió también al borde, arrinconando al ojiazul contra el pilar – te has convertido en todo un hombre – acarició los cabellos – inteligente, hermoso, joven – se alejó, dándole la espalda – justo como lo que un hombre como yo podría necesitar –

**Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ** Piratas del Caribe **Þ** Piratas del Caribe **Þ**

Su mirada verde analizaba el muelle, enormes embarcaciones flotaban no muy lejos, mostrando su majestuosidad. Entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo de lado, comenzando a caminar en dirección a los navíos que se mostraban altivos en el mar.

Se notaba a simple vista que no cualquier persona podía pisar esos muelles, la soledad lo decía por si misma, pero para él nada era un 'no'. Un par de soldados lo vieron, apresurándose a cerrarle el paso.

– Estos muelles están prohibidos a los civiles – dijo uno, su uniforme rojo le hacía sentir más importante, sus manos sostenían su arma, en señal de autoridad.

– Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía – el peliplatinado respondió, sus manos juntas en señal de disculpa – si veo a un civil, le avisaré de inmediato – dijo seguro, dio la vuelta, y continuó bajando por el muelle a un lado de los guardias, quienes no tardaron segundos en volverle a cerrar el paso.

Los miró con molestia, su mente analizándolos, el ruido en el fuerte, en la parte más alta de Port Royal presente, dándole una idea.

– al parecer hay una muy importante celebración en el fuerte – susurró, levantando una mano, colocándola en su barbilla de forma pensativa – ¿Cómo es posible que… – con un dedo se acarició el mentón – dos soldados, tan fuertes, tan importantes como ustedes – giró sus ojos verdes al enorme muro de piedra del fuerte – no estén ahí?... –

– Alguien tiene que evitar que los civiles lleguen aquí – respondió seguro el segundo guardia, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

– ohh… muy buena tarea, de eso estoy seguro – asintió con la cabeza – pero pienso yo que… – señaló la embarcación que flotaba a lo lejos – un barco como ese. Hace que este se vea… de menor importancia – señaló al barco de mucho menor tamaño que flotaba justo a un lado de ellos.

– ese es el Dauntless – comentó el uniformado hombre – toda una potencia en estas aguas – decía orgulloso – sin embargo no hay barco más velos que el HMS Interceptor –

– hn… el Interceptor – El peliplatinado permaneció pensativo – yo he escuchado de uno más rápido – susurró – se supone que es muy veloz, inalcanzable – señaló al solado con su dedo índice – el Falborg –

– ja – comenzó a reír el soldado que tenía el arma en las manos – ningún barco REAL puede ser más rápido que el HMS Interceptor – dijo burlón.

– El Falborg es un barco REAL – reclamó el otro hombre.

– no, no lo es – negó con la cabeza, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su compañero.

– sí lo es, yo lo he visto – se giró, encarando al hombre.

– ja ¿Lo haz visto?... – se giró también hacía el otro uniformado.

– si –

– ¡No lo haz visto!... –

– ¡Que si!... –

– ¿Haz visto un barco, con velas negras, tripulado por almas malditas, con un capitán tan malvado, que el mismo infierno lo escupió hacía afuera?... – comenzaban a discutir, olvidándose ambos del 'Civil' en los muelles en los que no debía estar.

– no – negó el otro.

– no – asintió, complacido de ganar en esa discusión.

– pero he visto un barco con velas negras –

– ohhh… pero sin tripulantes malditos y un capitán rechazado por el infierno – aclaró. El peliplatinado dio un paso hacía atrás, aprovechando que los soldados estaban sumidos en su 'Importante' discusión – así que, viste un barco con velas negras que no era el Falborg ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?.. –

– no – el otro hombre asintió.

– ¡Entiende!... no hay un barco con tripulantes malditos, no existe un barco capaz de ir más rápido que el Interceptor – se giró hacía el civil, parpadeando estúpidamente al encontrar ese espacio vacío, el hombre de cabellos plateados ya no estaba. Sintió como le jalaban la manga del uniforme, su mirada se fue hacía su compañero que le señalaba la pequeña embarcación que se supone estaba cuidando. Ahí, en el timón, el hombre de ojos verdes estaba parado, analizando el barco.

– ¡Oye!... – corrieron hacía el sujeto, subiendo también al navío – ¡Tu!.. – levantaron sus armas – ¡Aléjate de ahí!.. – apuntaron al ojiverde, decididos a tomar cualquier medida para mantener el orden.

– ¡No tienes permiso para estar a bordo!.. – reclamaban, mientras el intruso soltaba el timón y daba unos pasos hacía atrás.

– lo siento – volvió a murmurar – es que, es un bote tan hermoso – su mano, desde lejos, acarició el timón – quiero decir, Barco; es un barco tan bonito – sonrió inocentemente.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?... – mordió nervioso su labio inferior, su arma lista para dispararle al hombre.

– Smith – respondió sin dudar – o… Smitty, Smigs, como deseen –

– ¿A qué vienes a Port Royal?... – cuestionó el necio uniformado – ¡Señor… Smith!.. –

– si, y sin mentiras, señor Smith – pidió el otro.

– bien – asintió con la cabeza – entonces, confieso que deseo robarme un barco, subir marineros en isla Tortuga, y luego asaltar, pillar, violar y robar hasta más no poder – comenzó a caminar hacía los soldados.

– ¡Dije que sin mentiras!... – reclamó el de saco rojo.

– yo creo – miró preocupado al peliplatinado, notando una expresión ciertamente sádica en sus facciones – que… dice… la… verdad – farfulló.

– si dijera la verdad, no nos habría dicho – hizo burla el otro.

– a menos claro – el ojiverde volvía a abrir su boca – que les dijera la verdad, sabiendo que nunca me la creerían ¿No lo crees?... – sonrió cruelmente.

**Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ** Piratas del Caribe **Þ** Piratas del Caribe **Þ**

– disculpa si parezco atrevido – Hitoshi voceó, aún dándole la espalda al ojiazul – pero – levantó sus ojos, mirando el hermoso firmamento – debo decir lo que pienso – tomó una gran bocanada de aire – este ascenso me vuelve… más de tu nivel – sonrió complacido.

El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que el hombre le decía, continuaba parado al borde, mirando al peliazul hablar, declarar, sus pies bien plantados en la roca, sin darse cuenta como piedritas comenzaban a caer.

– sin embargo, aún hay algo que no he logrado conseguir – continuó con su discurso – casarme, con un chico fino, dulce, hermoso, un chico al cual merezca, y que me merezca –

– ¿Cómo?... – preguntó, humedeciendo nervioso sus labios.

– lo sé, también estoy nervioso… – sonrió el mayor. La roca cedió, desquebrajándose un pedazo, donde el ojiazul estaba parado, todo derrumbándose en dirección al azul y siempre poderoso y mortal mar. Lanzó un sonido de sorpresa, sin llegar a gritar.

**Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ** Piratas del Caribe **Þ** Piratas del Caribe **Þ**

– después me hicieron su jefe – el joven de cabellos platinados relataba, los tres, él y los soldados sentados en el barco.

No muy lejos de ellos, algo golpeó fuertemente el agua, sus miradas se dirigieron a donde las gotas salpicaban todo. En lo alto del fuerte un peliazul se daba vuelta para continuar con su confesión, encontrándose vacío el lugar donde Yuriy había permanecido parado.

– ¿Yuriy?... – llamó suavemente. Miró hacía abajo, donde la espuma blanca aun se veía en el agua, el punto donde el chico hacía caído – ¡Yuriy!... – exclamó asustado, comenzando a remover su saco, dispuesto a saltar.

Más soldados llegaron con él, siendo llamados por el grito desesperado de su nuevo comodoro, sus miradas al momento se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y lo detuvieron.

– Señor, las rocas – lo bajaron del borde – ¡Es un milagro que él no haya golpeado contra las rocas! –

Las pesadas ropas lo jalaban hacía el fondo del mar, su cuerpo inconsciente no ponía ningún tipo de resistencia.

– ¿Lo vas a salvar?... – preguntó el peliplatinado a uno de los hombres.

– ¡No sé nadar!... – se quejó desesperado el uniformado. Ambos giraron sus miradas hacía el otro uniformado, quien también negó con la cabeza, asustado.

– en verdad son el orgullo de la marina real – negó con la cabeza, removiendo su sombrero, volviendo a mostrar la pañoleta que cubría sus largos cabellos. Tomó su espada, quitándose el cinturón, dándole todo a los hombres – ¡No los pierdan!... – pidió, apresurándose a subir al barandal del bote, para después saltar, y entrar con extrema elegancia al agua.

El cuerpo del ojiazul golpeó la arena del fondo, la joya que colgaba de su cuello salió de entre sus ropas, mostrándose a simple vista, antes de comenzar a vibrar, casi imperceptiblemente.

– ¿Qué fue eso?... – preguntó el soldado a su compañero, casi seguro de haber visto algo extraño bajo el agua. El viento comenzó a soplar, sus miradas subieron, hasta chocar con la bandera, la cual de un momento a otro, comenzó a mecerse, el viento había cambiado su curso repentinamente, soplando fuertemente.

Los esqueletos de los piratas, que aún colgaban del cuello a lo lejos también comenzaron a mecerse. Un peliplatinado llegó hasta el cuerpo de un joven en el fondo del agua. Sus manos rodearon la delgada cintura del pelirrojo.

**Þ **Piratas del Caribe **Þ _Continuará..._** **Þ** Piratas del Caribe **Þ **

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn**

**Reviews: **

**Muchisimas gracias a: **

**Tsugame-Tari  
****N.17  
****Ayanai  
****Valsed  
****Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov  
****HiO iVaNoT  
****isis**** tsurumi  
****Sabrina Hiwatari **

**Quienes me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios, chicas, sin ustedes esta historia no existiría… y a los siguientes, les respondo rápidamente sus dudas:**

**Xanae** – Pues ya viste la película XD ya te la puse, y está medio inspirada-basada en ella, sin embargo ya encontrarás los cambios (Lemon Lemon) besos, caricias, insinuaciones y demás, así como un diferente rumbo en la historia.

**Zhena HiK** – También es mi película favorita, de hecho siempre la tengo en la comp. XD jajaja el DVD ahí se me va a echar a perder o.o esperemos que no. Sin embargo, no me apegaré a la película, si se basa un poco en ella, está inspirada en piratas, pero recuerda que mis personajes son más mmm sádicos y pues.. u.u son cosas que no puedo evitar (Angst Angst y Lemon XD)

**Kira H.I.K.O.H. de F.** - ¿Qué significa tanta inicial en tu nombre? o.O

**Ashayan Anik** – Claro que habrá lemon, un fic no es un fic, si tiene piratas y no hay lemon XD me gustó mi lógica jaja.

**Minoru Ivanov** – sé que te gusta la película, porque nos gusta a TODAS XD jajaja es que ¿Quién no podía amar a Orlandito y a mi hermoso Deep? Sin embargo, no, no son iguales los dialogos a los de la película ¿Es aburrido? Espero haber mejorado, este capitulo a la mitad me quedé sin inspiración XD y tuve que ponerme la película para recordar que pasaba XD jajaja

**VK** - ¡Que bueno que te gustó! Porque sabes que la escribo con mucho amor y cariño para ti, peque.

**Cloy Ivanov** – lo siento, de ahora en adelante me comeré tus demás apellidos y sólo serás Ivanov XD (Al menos para mi n.n)

**Hikari Balkov** – mujer, de nuevo no sé nada de ti ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Qué ha pasado?.. espera, creo que no fuiste tu la que se desapareció, sino yo O.O ¿Me desaparecí?... si ¿Verdad? Que pena, pero ya volví XD y también volveré a clases T.T ¿Cómo le haré con mis historias?...

**Alleka** – creo que este es de los primeros reviews que recibí tuyos, y dejame decirte que me emocioné mucho, bueno ya había recibido comentarios tuyos, pero con VK, no solita T.T hasta pensé que no me querías conocer… por cierto, "La promesa" me encantó, hermoso, sublime, bello, una obra maestra, aunque me hubiera gustado saber como fue que Bryan mató a su "Hermano" XD si hubo rape por ahí (o.o ay que pervertida soy) Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, no sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir n.n me suben los ánimos, ay hasta ganas de escribir me dieron… talvez me ponga a darle a Noches XD jajaja ahora si Yuriy, te va a tocar regaño o.o creo que hablé de más… en Cazadores, si hay KaiRei, pero no te asustes n.n ya sabes que es imposible para mi tales sacrilegios u.u Kai se merece algo bueno, no un.. ajem.. me salí de tema n.n de esa historia, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo XD aunque aun no le toca ser actualizado JOJO mi mala JOJO

**KaT IvanoV** – HOLA PEQUE ¿Cómo estás?... te extraño T.T quiero platicar contigo, juro no desaparecerme nunca más :D En cuanto al vestuario del pelirrojo, ya hice el dibujo, sólo me falta ponerle color ¿Te gustaría verlo así?... ¿O te esperas a que lo pinte?... aunque así como voy, creo que va a tardar el color XD

**Skura** - ¿De que imagen hablas? No la tengo (Creo) ¿Me la pasas?

**Athena HiwIva** – no te preocupes, creeme que no extrañarás el lemon aquí XD no si GabZ lo escribe JOJOJO (mi pervertida)

**VK** – O.O ¿Lo leiste de nuevo? QUE FELICIDAD, me siento halagada ¡Voy a llorar!.. sobretodo porque me importa muchisimo que te guste, ya que es todo tuyo XD

**Sacristhia I. Surukagi** – es un honor recibir un review tuyo, me emociono, y espero que este no sea el último.


End file.
